


Viking Chess

by Aemeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kubb, Stark Family Reunion(s) (ASoIaF), The Starks go wild at sports, This is a real game, Viking Chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen watches her girlfriend Arya Stark go completely wild at her first traditional Stark Sports Sunday, Ygritte is her comrade in arms and they're all a big happy Stark family.





	Viking Chess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thundersnowstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersnowstorm/gifts).



> I should probably get a little more sleep instead of relentlessly writing fanfiction for Daenerys and Arya but I can't help myself. This came to me because the long German winter is over and I played my first game of Viking Chess this year - yes, it's a real thing :D This is much lighter than my long fic If Winter comes can Spring be far behind, so take it as my spring gift to you all!
> 
> I gift this work to https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersnowstorm/pseuds/thundersnowstorm because I had a rough couple months and reading your brilliant modern AU of Dany and Arya lifted me up on a hard day :)

 

"Team Blue, gather for strategy!“, Robb Stark shouted over the Stark residence lawn and three other Starks dutifully jogged over to him to form a whispering circle, including Arya, Brandan and Catelyn Stark.

On the other side of the lawn Ned Stark called the remaining three Starks, Sansa, Jon and Rickon to Team Red's strategy talk.

Meanwhile, Daenerys Targaryen and Ygritte Folk were left at the very elegant and lonely garden table, clutching their tea cups and watching on in morbid fascination and a bit of horror.

It had been a long time until Daenerys had been accepted into the Stark clan, due to their mutual families' long-lasting conflict. However, Daenerys' and Arya's long fight – plus Daenerys' relentless support in a false corruption scandal aimed against Eddard Stark - had finally earned her the approval of the stubborn Starks. Ygritte, Jon Snow's girlfriend, having been more easily accepted into the family, yet also was a veteran at what it meant being a part of the intense, strange, wonderful Stark clan and had welcomed Daenerys with a warm hug, a sharp clap to the shoulder, mischievous eyes and a sigh when she had said: “You're in for a ride, sister.“

The Starks placed high value on sports and every other Sunday they would gather for a game or two. Daenerys was at first charmed by what she assumed to be a loving family tradition - until she had experienced first hand what a dead-or-alive matter these events really were.

On this Sunday in particular Jon had pecked Ygritte's lips, telling her he would win for her, and Arya, more reserved with public affection, had kissed Daenerys' hands, giving her a wolfish half-smile that had Daenerys' heart beating quicker as a rule, saying in her gravelly way: “I'll be back soon, my queen.“

Then the both of them had transformed into wild animals, joining their teams screaming and jumping like crazy people, while Daenerys' and Ygritte's loving smiles had transformed into flinching.

Daenerys eyed the strange build-up before her, with five wooden blocks before each team in some distance and two bigger ones with a crown on top in the middle.

"What do they call this one again?“; she asked, taking a long sip of her tea.

"It's called Kubb“, Ygritte explained with some resignation. "But they prefer to call it _Viking Chess_.“

"Of course they do. What is the objective?“

Daenerys watched her girlfriend bend one knee and aim with one of six wooden sticks, her grey eyes deadly and concentrated. She threw it and it landed very close to the crowned block in the middle. Her team cheered and clapped her on the back loudly.

"Did she just score?“, she asked a little excited, despite herself.

Ygritte smirked. "No. They're throwing a stick, trying to get close to the king in the middle. Whatever team gets closest gets to start.“  
"Why king and not queen?“  
"The bloody hell I know, Dany. I'm still trying to figure out the rules of the thing before I can give it the feminist perspective.“  
Daenerys laughed, though filing the matter away mentally for later.

"Alright. So what are the rules?“

On the other side Jon threw a stick. It landed very close to their king but not quite as close as Arya's. Team Blue cheered and screamed mild insults, while Team Red screamed right back, only Sansa and Catelyn retaining some dignity. Though even Catelyn Stark shook her fist at her children.

Daenerys clapped a little when Arya caught her eye proudly and Ygritte cleared her throat.

"Well. They're all throwing the stick things at the block things of the other team. The ones they get to fall the other team throws into their side of the field. Then they start to throw at them with the stick things. If they can get all of them they can throw at the remaining ones at the base line. I think. And when they get all of them down, they can aim for the king.“

"So the aim is to kill the enemy's king and you're only allowed to do so once you've killed everybody else?

“"Yup.“

  
Daenerys frowned. "That's not like chess at all. You should try to get the king as soon as the opportunity arises.“

Ygritte patted her arm affectionately.

"You really are a politics major.“

The game started and with each throw there was great discussion on the throwing technique, on what was allowed and what not, together with cheering and taunting from both sides. Robb, Jon and Arya were without doubt the best players, but old Ned Stark was apparently also still quite dangerous, if the two onlookers interpreted the screaming right.

There was running and jumping in between and Daenerys watched in ever growing confusion, while Ygritte just poured her more tea, with the pious patience of the older veteran to the fresh rookie in an everlasting battle.

Finally, both Stark teams – of course – were down to their kings.

Arya's team had gotten there first, but Robb's first throw at it had missed, much to the delight of Eddard's team.

Now Jon went for the first attempt at the king for his team and Ygritte leaned forward while Daenerys watched holding her breath.

Jon threw and the stick sailed through the air. It barely hit the king by it's end and the crowned block wobbled, but ultimately did not fall. An explosion of noise followed, with Sansa whaling and Eddard falling to his knees while Brandan, Robb, Arya and Catelyn jumped and yelled in Schadenfreude.

"Damn it“, Ygritte muttered and Daenerys put a comforting hand on her shoulder, before it was her turn to pour her friend tea.

Then she watched with appraisive eyes as Arya took up a stick, breathed in deeply, and went into throwing position. The whole lawn was silent as a graveyard.

Arya aimed for a long time. Then, in one powerful and elegant movement she threw, the stick travelled through the air in a long arch... to hit the king, who fell into the grass with a hollow noise.

Daenerys jumped up from her chair and screamed in jubilation, throwing her arms up like a mad woman, while Ygritte slumped on the table and Arya's teammates ran to her and picked her up in hugs and celebration. Eddard Stark on the other side hugged his daughter and gave his sons comforting pats on head and shoulders with a serious face.

Being honourable Starks they then proceeded to congratulate their winning family members, before the bickering over the other team's game started immeadiatly through the celebration.

At first Daenerys approached her girlfriend in a dignified quick walk but then Arya, laughing under the weight of her brother Robb, who had her in a loving head lock, roughing up her hair, spotted her; she freed herself of her brother's hold, straightened up and gave Daenerys one of her rare full smiles, her grey eyes sparkling.

Daenerys shifted gears into a full out run and jumped into her girlfriend's arms, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply, as Arya lifted her up enthusiasticly.

The Stark brothers hollered and Arya kissed her back deeply and lovingly, their lips meeting again and again, before Eddard Stark coughed loudly and pointedly. Arya stopped their kiss then, but only to grin at Daenerys, still holding her in the air and looking up to her.

”What did you think?“, she asked with her signature half smile and Daenerys nudged her nose with her own. "You did very well“, she said earnestly, pushing a wild lock of hair from her lover's face.

”I'm very proud of you. Though you'll have to explain the rules to me again at some point, I didn't know what was happening half of the time.“

Arya beamed. ”I will“, she promised softly, before finally setting the Targaryen down, though her arm remained securely around her waist.

”Bah, she doesn't know the rules herself“, Jon complained near them from Ygritte's consoling arms.

”She rotates the sticks when she throws them, it's not even allowed.“  
Arya raised her chin up.

”You know nothing, Jon Snow!“, she called over loudly.

Ygritte huffed. ”That's my line, Arya Stark, and you know it! No one gets to say it to this doofus but me!“ Jon started to protest but she muffled his words with a sweet kiss.

Arya just laughed harder and Daenerys smiled at her gently, happy at seeing her Stark so happy.

She snuggled her face into Arya's neck and Arya kissed the top of her head.

Catelyn touched her arm and apologized for all the ruckus of her wild family and Daenerys thanked all the gods for the day they had placed Arya Stark in her life. She felt home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Daenerys and Ygritte becoming part of the Stark family while side-eying them but totally loving it gives me happiness. Do you know the game Viking Chess? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
